Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many computers may be connected to such networks. These computers are often referred to as nodes. One or more servers or computers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on the network. A computer network may include hundreds or even thousands of nodes.
Computers may often need to be set up and/or maintained. For example, new computers may need to have software or hardware installed. Furthermore, old hardware or software may fail or become outdated. Accordingly, the old hardware or software may often need to be replaced with other hardware or software. At times, new software may need to be installed on many nodes of a network. Thus, it may be desirable to install software on one or more nodes using a network. Different nodes on a network may be configured differently, however. These differences may make it difficult or time consuming to install software for different nodes. Thus, improved systems and methods for installing software on a network node may be beneficial.